


Why Do Flowers Always Die

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark, Dark Kylux, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Except Hux. he's hurt kicked tortured thrown at some walls, Good Guys Win Everybody Lives And Is Miserable, Gray&Black Morality, How to make good guys win and everybody lives into a very dark scenario, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylux Secret Santa 2019, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence, everything is hollow and nothing hurts, kicking Hux's a basic right of every fandom citizen!, not TROS-compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: After the First Order's defeat, Kylo remained stubbornly unredeemed, but Hux snatched the first occasion to cooperate with the victors and save his skin. Now, Kylo found a way to punish him.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Kylux Fanworks Secret Santa 2019





	Why Do Flowers Always Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArmieJude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmieJude/gifts).



Hux was able to feign nonchalance quite well, Kylo would give him that. The guards led ex-general to Ren’s cell, threw them both a hard glances—ah, ah, the common troops, wishing they both would be summarily executed as some token of “justice”, the proof all was well in the world and victims weren’t forgotten; the common troops, the common idiots—and walked out, reminding Kylo for a thousandth time to not try anything.

“Anything.” Such an abstract concept and yet so clear now. “Anything” meant, and oh, how Kylo wished he could still laugh about it, “anything outside of the borders of the Republic’s special deal, anything outside the special committee’s exact wording.” 

He’d run so far only to be taken back to mommy and her rules—the whole damn galaxy was her household, apparently, and she had been right, always right, brighter than supernovas in her righteousness. He had been brought back, pushed to his knees and told to apologise, more or less. Like an insolent boy. 

He waved his hand and threw Hux at the wall. The tension in his muscles eased, a little. 

But then the door immediately opened and those damn guards with their anti-Force fields reminded Kylo he was forbidden from giving citizen Hux any serious brain damage. His mind still had some worth to the Republic. His spin too, they needed him able to communicate. In short, no permanent physical damage is allowed. They believed Kylo had already been informed of that.

Their voices were so damn flat. Kylo strangled Hux with Force—not enough to cut off the air, just enough for him to gasp—and asked them if they were going to fap to this and got only almost bored “You wish” in return.

‘Let’s go on with this,’ snorted Hux when they had been left alone again. ‘Torture me, rape me, beat me, whatever, but make it quick. I have a work to do.’

‘The work for our enemies.’ 

Hux had the gall to shrug. ‘I didn’t want to die.’ 

‘Neither did the stormtroopers.’ 

Hux’s thumb snapped out of the joint with a click and he hissed. But sprained or twisted fingers—limbs—definitely didn’t count as permanent damage, they just needed to be put into place again plus some time in a bacta bath. 

‘And much of them survived, actually.’ Hux didn’t seem pained and Kylo assumed it was honest indifference. His ex-general had survived much, much worse, from Kylo’s hand, too. ‘The government couldn’t kill thousands of people taken from their families as babies. The Outer Rims would riot, they made it very clear. Familial love saves the day. But you know all about this, of course.’ With the last words, Hux cast a glance at his palms like he’d expect another of his digits to snap.

And who Kylo was to disappoint him? He made it slow this time, though, which required more focus and power—Hux should finally feel appreciated. Taking those small, little bones out of their joints, slowly, slowly, making sure Hux would feel the pressure of the Force first. Twisting them. Holding his head, so he had to watch.

Kylo might press harder, break Hux’s neck, kill him too fast for the guards’ to react. But that way he would destroy his only possible source of amusement, while now, if he played his cards right, if he revealed his knowledge about Snoke’s artefacts in small portions, he would get the _pleasure_ of meeting with Hux at least a dozen times more. 

‘The Princess was against it, you know.’ Hux was looking at his hands intently like he could heal them with his eyes. ‘She still has hope. Because of her brother. Something he said. She hopes. That you will turn. She’s waiting for you. Doesn’t want to court your darkness, as she puts it. It’s so strange. She’s a neither naïve not sentimental in other matters.’

Kylo wondered, briefly, is his mother was going to watch the holo from the cell or ask Hux about it, check his memories for some illusion of the tenderness: a touch less violent, a waver in Kylo's voice, a word almost gentle. A moment of hesitation.

‘She allows you to call her—

‘Not when she hears it. But we rarely meet.’ Hux smiled suddenly, viciously. ‘This dark side of yours, it’s all hers. Except she doesn’t like it. Tries not to “court her darkness”. Has some control. A pity we couldn’t get her to lead us. Instead of you.’

That hurt. Why he still cared about—and from this useless pest to boot! 

But at least he could twist—not broke, just strain—Hux’s left ankle in retribution. It eased the tension, again. And the way Hux twitched and mumbled a curse, expecting the pain in the fingers and getting surprised at the change, was at least amusing. 

‘So you used it to avoid your punishment? Not a cur, just a whining rat, aren’t you?’

‘I’m someone who didn’t want to die and wasn’t blessed with the mother possessing the chance and will to sacrifice the chancellor’s seat for the sake of her treacherous son.’

‘Only because the seat doesn’t matter. The army loves her.’ 

Mother played the “avenger of Hosnian Academy” card beautifully, Kylo had to admit. She also played that bitter defeat on Crait, allies turning their backs on her. Common soldiers, even the officers, had been enraged and when the time had come, when the Justice had won, when they could support her in the relative safety—oh, for what he’d heard, they’d almost overdone it. Forced her to do the show of humility. “I’m but the lowest servant of the Republic, the seat in the government is more than enough for me, put the weapons down, let all those nice politicians see who’s the only one to control you.”

After all that had happened the Force—the galaxy—still decided it loved his mother more than it hated him. Infuriating.

‘I wasn’t blessed with a mother commanding an army, either.’

‘No, yours was given to you by your father. And what have you done with it?’

Hux paled. His tried to curl his hands and hissed with pain. Kylo smiled—yes, contrary to what this little rat liked to think, he was capable of planning. Turning one’s coping mechanism against them always brought some pleasant intimacy to their suffering.

‘Wasted it. I’m a failure, just like you. Our predecessors deserved better.’ Hux threw his head back and closed his eyes. His was speaking monotonously, like a droid. ‘But at some point, the meds and therapies the Republic’s putting me through will work. And then I’ll realise it was all the Order's fault. I was but a child with a broken worldview, the poor thing with the bendable mind. Taught the wrong lessons, mistaking black for a white. " _I"_ will be a lie and I hate it already. But it will come and I’ll think me from now was a stupid, misled kid. Everybody breaks, in time. Such’s a price for being spared. I was ready to pay it.’

‘Oh, so you admit you begged?’

Hux laughed. A rusty, dry sound. ‘Begged? I wasn’t talking with a bunch of heroes from the holo-stories! I _bargained_ with politicians and commanders _._ They could have made me beg either way if they had wanted. They had us completely humiliated already.’ 

Not Kylo, actually. Unless the knowledge he was spared only because of his mother’s feelings counted. It probably did and so he dislocated another Hux’s finger.

That little, pathetic rat dared to laugh after a hiss of pain.

‘If I may give you a piece of tactic advice, I’d wait with the rest of the fingers until you make me undress. From what I remember, you do not like playing an aide. And there’s a lot of buttons.’

Well, he had a point. Infuriating. Kylo curled his lips into his best interrogation smile.

‘I can make you open them even with broken fingers. Animating them with the Force, if I have to. This might be even… interesting.’

Hux gulped. Always a coward.

‘It’ll take a lot of time.’

‘I’m in the cell. I’m not exactly in a hurry. I don’t have any work for the enemies of the Order to do.’

Ah-a, now it was Hux who was furious. The pain had always done it to him, turning off the survival instinct, instead of kicking it on.

‘Because you don’t have to do even that much to be spared, saved, and put in a nice cell. Little prince. You could burn the half of the galaxy down and the other half would still give you another chance, just because of your Rebel scum family, just like Snoke—’

‘Does my mother know how you call her?’

‘She’s welcome to give me all the lessons about how to do proper etiquette with broken fingers!’

‘And a knee,’ added Kylo softly, coming closer, watching the blood draining from Hux’s face. ‘Hm? You wouldn’t advise it? You’d still have one hand worth of working fingers. And I don’t need to put your trousers so low… Although getting them through the broken leg would at least kill some time.’ He pushed Hux’s legs apart with the Force and knelt between them. Wondered would Hux try to attack him—but no, not yet. He probably would at some point, he never knew when to stop struggling for a next breath. This whole deal with the Republic being the best example. ‘Or I might get to the point and fuck you. If you ask me.’ He turned Hux’s head to the right, with his hand this time, his grip tight enough to hurt. Moved his lips to his ear. ‘Nicely. Just like you begged those Rebel scums.’

‘I told you, I didn’t beg.’ Hux’s words came out slurred, because of the pressure at his jaw. ‘I bargained. Told them what I know. What I can do. Design. Create. Told them. I could be of use. Begging would be useless.’

Kylo almost chuckled. Kissed Hux’s neck, just at the hairline and nuzzled against it. Now, that was amusing. Perhaps he would let his treacherous _subordinate’s_ legs alone this time. He shouldn’t overdo it, not to give his mother another reason to demand the Republic to withdraw from their deal. Better to do things gradually.

‘Are you trying to tell me you didn’t say “please”?’

‘I believe I asked for water. And for a pen, to sign the papers. Later.’

‘Liar.’

‘Why would they want my “please”? It would be nothing compared to the losses I’d brought them.’

Really. For this little rat to still be so vain, it was almost impressive. But mostly infuriating, because he dared he had the gall after being a failure, just like Kylo himself, after admitting he knew he was a one—

‘For the sake of etiquette and the appearances.’ Kylo threw Hux’s legs on his shoulders. ‘I know how much my mother loves them.’

‘If you mean my public apology to the victims and the galaxy, it was a part of the deal, and I didn’t consider it “begging”. It wasn’t for the Rebels’ commanders either way. And I meant it,’ Hux added, as Kylo was positioning himself between his buttocks. ‘I failed the galaxy. We failed the galaxy. Our mission was to re-establish the order and bring justice to the Rims. We didn’t manage. I thought about this, sputtering this nonsense they wanted me to say.’

‘He admits to lying and call his remorse “nonsense”, gentlebeings’ deadpanned Kylo, looking straight at the hidden—like he could _not_ know!—camera. ‘You see? I told your supervisors he’s a liar.'

Hux's relief at first thrust of Kylo’s still clothed hips, realising he meant to go for intercrular rather than penetration, was apparent. It served him just as poorly as Hux himself served the galaxy: made him careless. 

’Of course, he begged, right? Just like now?’ Kylo, moving his hips—the friction was nice enough and he enjoyed the idea of coming inside his trousers, pants, make his mother’s lackeys wash them—caressed Hux’s knee.

Hux’s breath hitched, but he remained stubbornly silent. 

‘Now, now, General. Negotiate with me.’

‘Your mother _wants_ you to know she still loves you and waits for you, and forgives you everything,’ Hux blurted. ‘Let’s call treating me well, for your standards “well’, the incentive to keep me from mentioning it, keep me from quoting her exact—’ He choked.

Or rather: Kylo was choking him. There was a blind, white rage inside him, now, rage stronger than his usual amusement over Hux’s boldness. 

‘Now, let’s call _this_ the incentive for you to keep your mouth shut about it,’ he hissed; Hux’s face, twisted in pain and fear, made his cock jump, his hips move faster. ‘She’s lying. Perhaps to herself, too. She waged a war against me—’ A thrust. ‘—kept me from fulfilling my destiny—’ Another one. ‘—chose every one of her Rebel's servants over me—never cared—about father, too….’

Hux’s gaze became unfocused, his fingers, healthy and dislocated both, scraping the floor desperately, tears spilling in his eyes. Kylo let him go, if only because he himself was too close to coming here and now. Too early. Besides, if Hux was going to lose consciousness, the guards would react. “Brain damage” clause.

So Kylo was even nice enough to opened Hux’s collar, instead of forcing Hux’s hurt fingers to do so. Nice enough to use the Force healing to kiss away the bruises on his pale neck before they formed.

Perhaps not so surprisingly, it was this tenderness what finally made Hux utter “please, please, Ren, don’t hurt me, I’m asking nicely, please”. Good little ex-general.

‘Oh, I will. Hurt you, I mean.’ Kylo licked his face along the lines of a few fallen tears, kissed the corner of his left eye. Such a pleasant saltness. ‘I will. But only a little more. We’re almost done.’ His cock was almost done, to be precise, and Hux’s sudden whine—the adrenaline high must have started to pass for him, leaving him only with his survival instinct and well-ingrained fear—was almost enough to finish it.

Fondness, previously diminished by fury, now amplified by the pleasure, washed over Ren. Whining, spiteful little rat of his ex-general. Broken, first by Brendol, than Rax and Snoke, broken in a way which had made him a perfect dinner for Dark Side’s users. Kylo wondered if a part of this was conscious, even in Brendol’s case—he had some access to The Academy research, after all…

And they had spent so many days, happier days, under Snoke’s rule, arguing. Arguing and fucking.

Kylo shook his head. Held Hux’s legs on his shoulder by Force and used it also to help himself open the other man’s trousers and drew his pants down, just below his arse. He didn’t need to see Armitage’s pale flesh; the even at his best Starkiller's days Hux looked much better in clothes, hiding his too-thin frame.

‘You poor, poor thing.’ Kylo moved his finger along the length of Hux’s limp prick, before gripping it at the base, strong enough to be painful, and started jerking him off. ‘You have the most rotten luck, for I think I love you.’

Panic flashed through Hux’s face as Kylo took his wrist, the one with the dislocated fingers. Ren smiled.

‘So, so much,’ he added and started to suck them.

Suck, lick, kiss, roll them with his tongue. Play with the dislocated digits oh so gently, like a proper lover should, while Hux, held by the Force, his cock slowly, mechanically hardening in Kylo’s grip, thrashed and screamed, and finally properly begged him.

Kylo wouldn’t have been able to last this sight for long even if he’d tried and he didn’t. He made sure he and Hux would come at the same moment, though. He could be patient, when he wanted it, and stopping—refusing to succumb—to one’s desires had been one of his first, if long-rejected lessons.

‘Love you. Poor thing,’ Kylo mumbled again, almost literally spitting out Hux’s fingers. ‘Never forget this.’

He arched his brow and they moved to their proper places, not healed, but at least in their socks again. Hux half-shouted, half-whimper. His face and hair were all sweaty and dirty, so it didn’t make any difference that Kylo wiped his hand, all in Hux’s come, in his red hair. 

Hux opened his mouth like he wanted to protest, but apparently thought better about it, because he didn’t utter a word. His breath was heavy.

‘I hope you enjoyed the show, gentlebeings,’ Kylo rose and spoke to the camera, again. ‘And your moral superiority. Your own and your superiors.’ He turned his gaze back to Hux, who was still sitting on the floor, not daring to hope. ‘We’re done here. You may tell your new masters you, they, bought the knowledge about the content of the Siann’s Archive with this. And the traps inside it. And… yes, even the access codes; you begged nicely. But not about its location.’ Kylo bent down a little, patted Hux’s cheek. They were wet not only with sweat but tears as well. ‘For the address, they’ll have to send you here again.’ Hux’s closed his eyes but didn’t shiver—ah, Kylo could hope he’d do better the next time—and scrambled to his feet, ignoring the way his ankle bent. ‘And tell my mother I love her, too.’

**Author's Note:**

> You like dark things! <3 <3 I sincerely hope it's dark enough.


End file.
